Hey Pretty
by Kamikazee
Summary: BtVSWWE SLASH We find out what exactly Xander did when he was stuck in Oxnard between Season's 3 and 4... or, who exactly he did.


Hey Pretty  
  
Author: Kamikazee  
  
Email: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Series/Sequel: None Pairing/Characters: Wait and see ; )  
  
Warnings: Slash, if that's not your thing I suggest you leave now.  
  
Category: BtVS/WWE  
  
Spoilers: The Freshman (Season 4)  
  
Summary: We find out what exactly Xander did when he was stuck in Oxnard over the summer, or who exactly Xander did.  
  
Archive: Twisting the Hellmouth, Personal Space. Any others please send me the URL and I'd be happy to let you post it.  
  
Author's Notes: I've wanted to right a Xander fic for a while. Then I saw the 'Fill up the Categories' challenge at TTH, so I decided I might as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters affiliated with either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or WWE. This is simply a non-profit piece of fiction. No copyright infringement is intended. The song Hey Pretty is by Poe, I am using these lyrics without permission.  
  
~  
  
(Hey pretty . Don't you wanna take a ride with me?. Through my world. Hey pretty. Don't you wanna kick and slide with me. Through my world.)  
  
(Well I've got a mind full of wicked designs. I've got a non-stop-whole in my head-imagination. I can't forget I am a sole architect. I built the shadows here. I built the growl in the voice I fear. You know me now but to do better than that. You've got to follow me. Boy I'm trying to show you where I'm at.)  
  
- Poe, Hey Pretty  
  
From the moment I saw him, I knew I had to have him.  
  
He was dancing. His hips moved and the music played. It was easy to notice the hesitation in his movement, but that just made him all the more desirable. His clothes fell to the floor on the small stage, and I could hear the sounds of appreciation around me in the crowd. I let out a growl directed towards the other patrons; this one was mine.  
  
It didn't matter to me that he didn't like men. It didn't matter to me that I would be gone the next day. All that mattered was the two of us. I wanted him, and I always get what I want.  
  
After he left the stage, I lost interest. There were others that came after him, but all my attention was focused on the brunette beauty I had set my sights on. I knew I had to wait, but it killed me. Waiting always does. I wanted nothing more than to find him and possess him. I let a grin slid across my face as my mind drifted to what I planned to do to him later, passing the time I had to wait.  
  
It didn't take long at all. He slipped through the stage door when the others were to occupied with the latest piece of meat, expecting to be able to slip through unnoticed. I followed his quickly retreating form into the parking lot. He was nervous, fiddling with the ends of his shirt. I smiled wickedly, he should be nervous.  
  
It was only as he neared the end of the lot that he seemed to notice me. He jumped a little, startled, as he caught me staring at him. When I didn't turn away a blush stained his cheeks. He looked down quickly before finding his voice.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He was nervous and there was a small shiver in his voice. He wasn't used to this, the attention, the want I knew he had to see in my eyes. I closed in on him, easily bringing myself to close for his comfort, invading his personal space. It was a trick I'd learned long ago to throw my prey off. My reply to his question may have seemed clichéd, but it got my point across. "You."  
  
When I kissed him, he resisted at first. I hadn't expected anything less. That didn't mean I was going to give up. I continued my assault on his senses, and he broke, they all do. When I finally stepped away from him, he was gasping for breath and I could tell with a glance that the jeans he was wearing were uncomfortably tight.  
  
I took him by the arm, and led him to my jeep. His eyes were slightly glazed as I appreciatively roamed my eyes over his lean body. Looks like I had a fun night ahead of me. A trademark smirk curved my lips, looks like this kid was about to play the Game.  
  
"So, what's your name, kid?"  
  
"Xander." 


End file.
